


Jesstra Oneshots

by marcelinesfang



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Minecraft, Minecraft: Story Mode, they're gay and in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:05:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 14,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23412067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcelinesfang/pseuds/marcelinesfang
Summary: A cute collection of my original F!!Jesse x Petra oneshots. Mostly fluff, some angst, hurt/comfort, or AUs. Enjoy!
Relationships: Fem!Jesse/Petra, Jesse/Petra (Minecraft)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51





	1. Guitar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse urges Petra to play something on the guitar

(Originally from my Wattpad, @masterofair)

The basement of the Order Hall held the extravagant living quarters of the New Order of the Stone. Hallways with the corresponding color of their owner led to each member of the Order's rooms. 

Today, I headed down the dark blue hallway and knocked on the door at the end of it, calling out. "Petra? You in there?" 

"Yeah," answered Petra. "Come in,"

I didn't really know why, but I straightened my armor and flattened my hair before entering, my heart beating a little faster than it was two seconds ago. I pushed open the door to Petra's quarters, a large room with sky blue walls. Her bed was pushed in a corner, her sword Miss Butter hung on the wall, along with a few treasures she's collected on a few of our personal adventures.

The room was usually fairly neat but today boxes were scattered about with old looking belongings in them. 

"Oh, hey Jess!" Petra greeted when she saw me. "What's up?"

My face felt warmer when I saw her. _Those s_ _tupid, cute freckles of hers._ I thought. 

"I was looking for my sword," I replied, partially hiding my face in case I was blushing. Petra's smirk told me I indeed was blushing and that I failed at hiding it. "Have you seen it?" 

"Yeah, you left it here when we were sparing yesterday. It's over there," She gestured to another corner in the room where my enchanted diamond sword was propped against the wall.

"Great! Thanks!" 

"No problem." She went back to rummaging through the boxes. 

"By the way, whatcha doing?" I asked as I headed towards my sword.

"Oh, just going through some of my old stuff," She answered as she threw a broken wooden sword into a box that read _TRASH_. 

"Ahh okay," I grabbed my sword and gave it a small swing. As I started for the door, something in one of her boxes caught my eye. "I didn't know you played the guitar!" 

"Huh? Oh, this thing?" Petra said as she pulled the dusty guitar out of her box. "I used to play it before the whole Witherstorm and everything. It's been awhile." 

"Can you play something? Pleassee?" 

"No, i-it's been so long, I don't even think I remember any-"

I gave her my best puppy dog face. It was her turn to blush now. 

"Ughhh, Jesse you know I can't stand that face," She said slightly annoyed, but there was a smile on her lips. "Fiiine. I'll play something."

She sat up on her bed and I joined her while she tuned the guitar. "Ok, what to play," She stared off into the room for a minute, then "Ok! Got one,"

" _We're a thousand_ _miles_ _from comfort,_

_We have traveled land and sea,_

_But as long as you are with me,_  
_There's no place I'd rather be."_

I was entranced by her voice. Her singing went so perfectly with the guitar. I closed my eyes as I listened to the music, absent-mindedly laying my head on her shoulder as she continued.

_"I would wait forever,_

_Exalted in the scene,_  
_As long as I am with you,_  
_My heart continues to beat._

_With every step we take,_  
_Kyoto to the bay_  
_Strolling so casually_  
_We're different and the same,_  
_Gave you another name_  
_Switch up the batteries._

_If you gave me a chance I would take it,_  
_It's a shot in the dark but I'll make it,_  
_Know with all of your heart you can't shame me,_  
_When I am with_ _you_ _, there's no place I'd rather be..."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is Rather Be by Clean Bandit


	2. Arcade Rivals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mysterious arcade-goer keeps beating Petra's high score, and they are determined to win.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally from Wattpad

\-- ** _Petra's POV_** \--

"Ugghh, _again_?!" I exclaimed, exasperated, looking at the score page of the arcade's Pac-Man machine. I was second place. Again.

I liked to hang out here on weekends and I was usually reigning champion of most of the games, but a few weeks ago someone had taken over my first place spot at Pac-man. The name entered on their score was 'Jes'. I quickly regained my first place spot but when I came back a few days after that I was bumped back to second place again. 

The fight for first place is still going back and forth, but I won't stop until I come out as crowned victor of the Pac-man machine. 

It took me a few tries to get back into first, but I managed. Barely. I got only a few hundred more points than this mysterious 'Jes' had achieved.

When I finished, I noticed a small crowd had gathered, as usual. Regulars at the arcade who wanted to find out who finally came out on top. I wouldn't be surprised if a few of them were betting on it. I gave them a cocky grin. Some of them gave high-fives and thumbs ups, congratulating me on regaining my rightful place on the leaderboard. Some just returned to their games. 

Walking home, I felt intrigued by this 'Jes'. The first few times I was annoyed that someone kept taking my spot, but now I was curious.

- **A few days** **later** -

I ordered three slices of pizza and some Pepsi from the arcade food stand (Hey, I was hungry!). I hadn't played anything at the arcade today. I just stopped by to grab a bite to eat. 

I took my food to a picnic table right outside the building and was just about to sit down when the door to the arcade opened, and a girl about my age walked out. She was wearing overalls, her dark brown hair that fell below her shoulders framed her sparkling brown eyes. I heard someone inside the arcade say, "Great job, Jes!" just as the door closed. Jes? I studied the girl. She didn't look like the kind of girl who could beat me at Pac-man.

She looked slightly awkward from the attention the arcade-goers had given her, the embarrassment making a light red color flush her face. It looked... _Cute_. Woah, what?

"You're Jes?" I asked her, trying to ignore my previous thoughts. She turned to me. "Jesse, actually. Jes is just my arcade name," She said, "Why?"

"It's just nice to finally know the identity of the girl who keeps beating me at Pac-man," I replied, a half smirk-half grin on my face. She put her hands on her hips and gave a cocky smile in return. "You must be Petra then." She said. "Guilty as charged." I replied, returning the cocky smirk. 

"Ya know," The girl, Jesse, said. "It's getting tiring, beating you all the time."

"Well I'm not stopping anytime soon." I replied. She laughed, her brown eyes sparkling even more. My heart sped up.

"Hey, want some pizza?" I asked her, wanting to get to know her. "It's on me. Plus, I know how hungry playing Pac-man can make a person."

Jesse hesitated a moment before saying, "Sure!" She swiped her bangs to the side of her face and joined me.

- **Later** -

I threw the paper plates into the trash can outside. It was fun getting to know Jesse. She was smart, sarcastic at times, and adorably dorky. 

"Thanks for the pizza," Jesse began, "I have to admit, this was fun." 

"Yeah, it was," I agreed, a smile on my lips as I looked into her eyes.

"Just know that just because we're friends now, doesn't mean I'll go easy on you at Pac-man." She laughed. 

"I wouldn't dream of it." I chuckled.   
  



	3. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse has a bad nightmare and Petra comforts her.

Petra and I eyed each other from opposite sides of the floating platform, swords in hand, as the Admin laughed from the sidelines. 

  
"This is the perfect time to test the loyalty of my champion!" He exclaimed, his champion meaning Petra.

The look in her dark eyes would look determined to anyone who didn't know her as well as I did, but I knew otherwise. She was just using it to mask her fear.

When the Admin noticed Petra hadn't attacked me, he waved his hand and a jolt of electricity shocked Petra as she yelped in pain. I bit my lip, hate for the Admin coursing through my veins. I gripped my sword tighter in anger. Petra reluctantly started to advance. 

I parried and dodged her attacks. Then I felt a strange presence enter my body, and suddenly I was no longer in control. 

  
_"_ _It's time to make things interesting."_ The Admin's voice hissed through my mind.I tried to move my body, but I couldn't.

The Admin was in control of my body.

Petra recovered from our last clash of swords and approached me. She lifted her sword to attack me. To anyone else, it would look like a legitimate attack, but not to me. She wasn't using her full force. She didn't want to hurt me.

As she brought the sword down, The Admin used my body to forcefully hit back, using my sword to twist hers out of her hand. Petra's sword flew off the platform, and my body advanced towards her. I tried yelling, tried to move my body, but nothing worked. I could only watch helplessly as my body advanced towards Petra and kicked her to the floor. She looked up at me, her usually brave, sparkling blue eyes now wide and fearful.

"J-jesse?" She croaked. My heart broke. I wanted to yell out, scream, anything to get the Admin out of my body. A chuckle from the Admin echoed in my mind.

I couldn't do anything as my sword struck her.

 _No_ _._

 _NO_ _._

"NOO!"

I bolted upright, breathing heavily and covered in sweat. Tears were threatening to roll down my face as I tried to slow my rapid heart rate. _It_ _was_ _just_ _a_ _dream_ _._ I realized. _A_ _horrible_ _,_ _awful_ _dream_ _._  
I took long, deep breaths and shifted into a cross legged position on my bed when suddenly I heard footsteps coming towards my door.

 _Great_ _._ I thought. _I_ _woke_ _someone_ _up_ _._

A small knocked rapped on the door.

"Jesse?" A voice said. _Petra_ _._ I hesitated, not knowing what to say, when the door opened.

"Hey," Petra entered the room. I hurriedly brushed the tears out of my eyes.  
"You okay?" She asked, worried. "I heard you yell."

"I'm fine," I said, suddenly interested with staring at the sheets of my bed. "It was just a nightmare. An awful one."

  
Petra came and sat at the edge of my bed. She rested her hand on my arm in reassurance.

"Wanna talk about it?" She asked.

"It might be...upsetting." I replied as I met her eyes, shining in the moonlight that streamed from my window.

"If it will help you sleep, go ahead." She laid down next to me, one hand under her head, the other resting on my arm, occasionally stroking it in reassurance as I told her about my dream.   
  


"Feel better?"

"Y-yeah, actually... Thanks." I answered. It really _had_ helped.

"Of course," She smiled. 

She started to get up, when I blurted out, "Wait. Do you..think you could stay a little bit? I don't want to take any chances with another nightmare."

"You sure you just don't want me to leave?" She teased, but nonetheless got back into the bed, laying on her side so she could look into my eyes. She pushed my hair out of my face as she pecked me on the lips. "G'night,"

"Good night," I whispered back, closing my eyes and cuddling against her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're looking for more Jesstra songs, I recommend Love You Like That by Dagny :3
> 
> This chapter is originally from my Wattpad


	4. You Awake?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Insomnia turns to a pillow fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally from my Wattpad

**Jesse's POV**

It was late at night as I was tossing and turning in bed, struggling to go to sleep.

You know that feeling when right when you lay down to go to sleep you suddenly get a bunch of random thoughts about stuff and then stay up thinking about it? Yeah. That's what was happening to me. Axel had asked me a question earlier, just for fun, but my brain wouldn't let me sleep because of it. Stupid brain.

I turned and looked at Petra, who was laying beside me, snoring lightly, her back facing me.

I prodded her shoulder gently. "Petra? You awake?" 

She gave an incoherent groan in response, which I guessed meant something like " _Go to sleep."_

I prodded her again.

She sighed in defeat and flipped over to look at me. "What's up Jess?" She asked, rubbing her eyes groggily. "Can't sleep?" 

"Yeah," I responded. "I keep thinking of this thing Axel was talking about earlier." 

"What did he say?" Petra asked. 

"You're gonna think it's stupid." I muttered.

"No, no, just go ahead," She insisted.

"Well, ok..Is water wet?" 

Petra stared at me for a second.  
"Are you _kidding_ me?" She laughed. " _That's_ what's keeping you up?" 

"So?" I asked again. "What do you think? Is it wet?" 

"Of course it is, Jesse!" She exasperated. "It's water!" 

"Listen, if you pour water on a counter, the counter is wet, right?" I asked.

"Yeaah..."

"But if you pour water on water, the water doesn't get wet." I continued. "It's just more water, so it's not wet."

Petra didn't say anything for a moment, then suddenly I felt a pillow hit me softly in the head.

"You're really confusing me Jesse." Petra laughed. "I still can't believe you woke me up just for this." 

" _I_ still can't believe you just started a pillow fight." I shot back playfully as I grabbed my pillow and hit her with it. 

"Hey!" She complained. "You did _not_ just do that!" 

"Oh, but I did." I smirked, hitting her again.

"You're on, dork!" She shot back as she hit me with her pillow and as I was distracted, grabbed mine from my hands and hit me with it too.

"Hey, no fair!" I whined. _Fine._ I thought. _If that's how she wants to play, then that's what she'll get._

She was bringing her pillow down on me when I stopped it in midair with my hands. While she was distracted I noticed that this left her stomach vulnerable. I let go off the pillow and started tickling her furiously.

"GAH! Jesse! Stop!" She gasped in between laughs.

"Mwahahahaha!" I laughed playfully. I relented the tickles a little to give her a chance to catch her breath but she took this weakness to exact revenge.

"Ha!" She cried triumphantly, tickling me back. "Now who's the helpless one?"

"AH! STOP!" I exclaimed, rolling out of her grasp and plopping back on my pillow, trying to catch my breath in between laughs. Petra flopped down next to me, doing the same.   
  
  
  


I lay my head on her chest once we both had calmed down and caught our breath.

"Now I'm _definetly_ not going to be going to sleep anytime soon." I said.

"Me niether. I'm wide awake all thanks to your stupid question." She said sarcastically but I knew it was lighthearted by the way she ran her fingers gently through my hair as she said it.

"Hey, blame Axel for it." I retorted and we both gave a small laugh.

Petra gave me a kiss on the cheek before saying, "Good night, dork." and I surprisingly fell asleep pretty quickly after that, Petra's fingers caressing my hair, occasionally wandering to my cheek. Petra says I hogged the blankets that night. I totally did but I'm never admitting that to her. Mwahaha!  
  



	5. The Start of an Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After defeating Romeo, Petra and Jesse head on their way to adventure together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally from my Wattpad

**Jesse's POV**

We sat beside the fire, warming our hands in the shabby wood shelter Petra and I had constructed at dusk when we felt the first hint of rain. The drops had quickly turned into a downpour and were just now starting to let up, almost three hours later.

Rubbing my hands together for extra warmth, I thought back to earlier today when Petra and I had said good-bye to our friends and left Beacontown to go on our own adventures together. I smiled.

The smile faded when I peeked over at Petra from the corner of my eye. Something was on her mind. I could tell by the way she absent-mindedly ran her finger across the dirt floor and stared at the wall quietly. I scootched over to her, my sudden movement pulling her out of her daze. 

"How are you doing?" I asked her gently.  
She was quiet and my heart sank when a thought came to me. Maybe she changed her mind. Maybe she didn't want me to come with her on her adventures at all. My heart clenched.

The more quiet seconds that went by, the more I was convinced she didn't want me here.   
"I can go if you like," I told her.

Petra stared at me for a second before realizing what I meant.

"No, Jesse it's not like that!" She assured me. "Of course I want you here! I'm sorry. Nothing's wrong, I was just thinking."

I let out a silent breath of relief, now realizing how stupid I was to think that. I sat down next to her.

"What were you thinking about?" I asked.

"The past weeks. Everything with Romeo, and ugh- it was just a mess. I'm glad everything is the way it was before."

"Well, not exactly like before," I grinned. "You and I are adventuring together now."

Petra smiled. I don't know if it was my imagination, but her cheeks turned slightly red, as if blushing. I thought it looked cute on her.

"That's true." She replied. "And I'm glad that's how it turned out. For a second there, before we left, I-i thought you were going to stay in Beacontown. I thought there was no way you would pick me over everyone else. But you did." She meet my eyes as if saying thank you.

"Of course I would stay with you you!" I started. "We've been through so much together. Even after all the times we fought we were still a team." I paused for a moment before I finished, "I would never leave you. Not again."

We stared into each others eyes for what seemed like too long. I seemed to notice the cute splash of freckles across Petra's face for the first time, and how startlingly blue her eyes really were.

Before I could register what I was doing, I slowly leaned up closer to her. I closed my eyes and a feeling like a jolt of electricity ran through my body as our lips touched. The warm, comforting scent that I could only describe as Petra's was crisp and fresh now that I was so close to her.

I pulled away slowly, and when my mind registered what had happened my face warmed with my furious blushing.

Petra seemed shocked at what I just did, her cheeks flushing red, and I worried that I just made a huge mistake.

"I'm sorry!" I started to apologize quickly, but I was cut off when Petra leaned down and returned the kiss. I shivered inwardly feeling Petra's thumb run gently against my cheek.  
  
We broke apart, tingles still running through my body.

"It's okay." She answered, her cheeks still flushed bright red but this time in happiness rather than embarrassment.

Looking back at the fire, I said "So... what does this mean?"

"Honestly? I don't know," Petra replied. "Let's just see where this takes us."

Not knowing how to reply, I rested my head against her shoulder.

"Dork." Petra laughed playfully. Nonetheless, she leaned her head on mine.

Staring into the warm fire, I slowly closed my eyes as Petra wrapped her arm around me and pulled me closer to her. She ran her fingers through my hair gently as I drifted off into the best sleep I've had in months

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesstra song recommendation: Dont Give up on Me by Hot Shade


	6. I'll be Right by Your Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petra is upset that she can't spend time with her friends anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally from Wattpad

**Petra's** **POV**

They were here for only _two_ hours, and already they left.

 _I wouldn't be surprised if they stopped visiting at all._ I thought bitterly as I entered my room in the Order Hall and slammed the door, plopping head first onto my bed and sighing in frustration.

Olivia, Lukas, and Axel had just paid a visit. I was _so_ looking forward to spending time with my best friends, but not even two hours here and they had to leave. Even Jesse had looked a little disappointed when they said they had to go, and she's usually the most understanding about these things.  
  
I knew I was being unfair. They had their own lives, their own responsibilities, but it still sucked.

I turned over, now facing the ceiling, as I let out another sigh. I wasn't just frustrated. I was disappointed too.

I missed hanging out with my friends. I could always count on them.  
Now I can only count on Jesse.

Not that I don't like Jesse.

_It's actually quite the opposite._ I thought as my cheeks warmed and a hint of a smile spread across my face. She's the smartest, bravest, most adorable person in the world.

But after being alone for so long then suddenly having the most awesome friends, you can't help but get mad when you they start leaving you.

_I don't want to be alone. Not again._

My thoughts were interrupted when someone knocked on my door.   
  
"Come in," I called as I sat up, assuming it was Lukas. Had he noticed I took his jacket when he wasn't looking as a petty way to make him stay a bit longer?

My assumptions were proved wrong when Jesse opened the door and entered.

She brightened when she saw me, a rough draft of Lukas' book tucked in her arm. She impatiently blew away a piece of hair that was falling over her eye.

_Dammit_ _. I love that dork._

"Hey Petra!" She said as she rested Lukas' book on my nightstand and hopped onto my bed. "I was wondering where you were,"

"How come?" I asked her.

"I noticed you were acting a little irritated when the guys said they were leaving," She said. "And that you came to the Order Hall instead of going outside. You usually don't like being cooped up on a nice day like this. I got a little worried. Are you okay?" 

"I'm fine," I assured her, laying back down on the bed. "I just miss hanging out with everyone. They're always so busy now. I really miss spending time with them."

"I miss it too," Jesse said, a small sigh escaping her lips. She laid down next to me, making my cheeks redden. "And I'm sure they do as well."

"It's just," I began. "I never knew how awesome it was to have friends until I met you guys. And now that they're leaving, it's making me afraid that I'll.. be alone again."

Jesse sat up and suddenly looked at me seriously.

"I would _never_ let that happen to you," She emphasised. "You don't have to worry about being alone. I'll always be right by your side, Petra. Always."

I was kind of taken aback by how firm she was, but I was grateful for it. Very grateful  
"Thanks Jess," I smiled, and we embraced. "That makes me feel a lot better."

"Don't mention it," She said as she pulled away from the hug, her dimples forming as she smiled back. Wait. Was that a blush reddening her cheeks?

_Dang it, why does she have to be so cute?_

"Come on!" She said suddenly, grabbing my hand and pulling me out of bed. "We're wasting this beautiful day! Let's go have some fun!"

"There's the energetic Jesse I know," I laughed.

...

It was while we were in the Treasure Room that I noticed Jesse was still holding my hand. She gave my hand a small squeeze as we walked towards the exit of the Order Hall. I bit the inside of my lip to keep from smiling like an idiot as I squeezed back.  
  


"Uh, Petra?" She asked a few moments later.

"Yeah?" I replied, my stomach still fluttering over the fact that we were holding hands.

"Why is Lukas' jacket hanging from the ceiling?"


	7. I Love Spending Time with You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (College AU Oneshot)
> 
> After a rough day, Petra treats her girlfriend to a special day out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally from my Wattpad

Jesse's POV  
  
College is tough, but today was officially the worst.   
  
A tire of my car had blown while I was on my way back to campus for a class, so I was late by forty-five minutes. Then I utterly screwed up on my science test. Why even bother making a study guide if you aren't going to follow it at all? And finally my classmates for a group project were VERY behind and not helping at all, so I would have to spend a few late nights and this whole weekend finishing their jobs. Oh, and did I mention a spider had bitten me while I was sleeping last night?   
  


Yeah.   
Today sucked.   
  


My phone vibrated and emited a _ping!_ notifying me I had recieved a text. It was 7:34 pm and I was sitting in my dorm trying to get some work done for our 'group' project. I picked up my phone and opened the message. It was from Petra. My stress slightly resided and I smiled as I read the message.   
  
_"Hey Jess, how are you?"_  
  
Simple, yet sweet. I love my girlfriend. I replied:  
  
 _"Pretty sucky. Trying to catch up on work. I'm a little stressed right now."_  
  
She texted back quickly.  
  
_"Dang that sucks. I hope you feel better. We should hang out tommorow :-)"_  
  
I sent a quick _"I'd like that"_ and a heart emoji and returned to my work, a faint smile still on my face.   
  
After 15 more minutes of working, my stress increased significantly. I groaned and got up from the computer to get a snack. I found a pint of ice cream in the freezer. Olivia, my roommate, probably won't mind me eating it.   
  
Probably.   
  
15 more minutes and one pint of cookie dough ice cream later I heard a knock on my door. 

  
_Huh?_ I thought. It could be Olivia, but she had a key. No need to knock. Maybe she lost it?   
  
I opened the door cautiously to be greeted by the sight of Petra, wearing a flannel shirt, dark blue distressed jeans, black combat boots, and of course her striped, teal bandana over the top of her short, orange hair. She had a half-smirk, half-smile on her face.   
  
"Petra? What are you doing here?" I asked, shocked. Her dormitories were on the other side of campus, and campus was preeettty big.   
  
"Well, I heard a pretty girl was having a bad day, so I wanted to treat her to pizza," she said, trying and failing to hide her smile. "Do you know where I might find her?"   
  
I stiffled a laugh and played along. "That girl would be me," I answered, grinning. Petra's face changed, acting as if shocked.  
  
"There must be some mistake," She said. "You're not pretty. You're beautiful."   
  
I was still and silent for a moment, a smile slowly creeping onto my face. Then I jumped and hugged her.   
  
"That was clever." I laughed, kissing her.  
  
"I was hoping for that reaction." She smirked after our lips parted.  
  
"Oh, shut up."   
  
"So, wanna go out for pizza then?" Petra asked.  
  
"I have work to do..." I hesitated, even though I would much rather spend time with Petra tonight than do the work of my slacking classmates.  
  
"When's the deadline?" She asked.  
  
"Next week."  
  
"Then you have plenty of time!"  
  
"Yeah." I started slowly, a smile slowly spreading on my face. "Ok! I just need to get ready."   
  
"Great! Meet me in the parking lot when you're ready." She gave me one final smile and left.   
  
I closed the door. Petra came all this way as soon as I told her I was having a bad day just to cheer me up.  
  
She's the most amazing girlfriend I could have ever had. 

  
//About 3 hours later//

  
"Thanks for taking me out Petra. I had a lot of fun!" We were in front of my dorm after a fun night of pizza and a movie at the drive-thru theater.   
  
"Don't mention it. I just wanted to cheer you up," Petra smiled.   
  
"Well, it worked," I smiled back.  
  
"Perfect." Petra leaned in and kissed me. "I'm glad. I love spending time with you."  
  
"Me too." 


	8. Stay with me. Please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short angsty oneshot about Petra not wanting to be alone again.

  
  
"Petra, you can't hide this from them." A worried Jesse said. Petra had finally told her about her Wither sickness. "You're sick and in pain. They're worried about you." She paused. " _I'm_ worried about you."   
  
It was nice to have people care about you. Living alone, in a cave, collecting shady items for shady people? Not much friends or care for your well-being in that department.   
  
Being thrown into an enviroment with awesome friends who would protect you no matter the costs was a welcome change, and maybe even a bad one. Petra wouldn't want to be alone again after knowing how it feels to have friends at your side, but people change.   
  
She shouldn't get used to this. One day, they could just drift away without so much as a goodbye and she would be all alone again.  
  
//Present Day//  
  
Petra was walking back to Champion City after her daily visit to Beacontown, hanging with Jesse. Yes, it had been a fun day, but Petra was frustrated with herself. Why did she move to Champion City if she was still going to be staying in Beacontown all the time?   
  
As much as Petra knew in her heart staying put in Beacontown just wasn't for her, she couldn't leave Jesse behind. Jesse was the only one who hadn't moved away from her, yet she had still grown distant, just like the others. With taking care of Beacontown, the citizens, and training Radar as an intern, Jesse just didn't have time for Petra anymore, and it broke her in two. She thought she would never be alone again, but everyone is drifting away.  
  
They were best friends.   
  
_And maybe even more than that_. Petra thought.  
  
Axel, Olivia, Lukas, Jesse. They had found their calling. And they didn't include Petra.   
  
She entered her house in Champion City and the first thing her eyes laid on was a group photo of the New Order of the Stone. Everyone was smiling, happy. Together.  
  
Petra picked up the photograph and studied it for the hundrieth time. The warrior's eyes became misty as she slid to the floor, hugging the photograph to her heart, her sobs preparing the burst out. They were all she had.  
  
And they were all leaving her.  
  
She was destined to be alone again.  
  
All Petra wished was for Jesse to say  
"I'll always be right by your side." 


	9. We'll get Through this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After escaping the Underneath, the gang heads up to Beacontown to rid their home of the Admin's rule. The events have taken a heavy toll on Jesse. She tries to stay strong for everyone else, but Petra can tell something is up.

**//Petra's POV//**  
  
We were treading through the sulfurous cave tunnels that led into Beacontown. Uncomfortable, but not unbearable, heat wafted through the cave due to the many lava falls protruding from the cave walls.  
  
We were all quiet, lost in our thoughts, shell-shocked and still trying to process everything that happened the last few days. The Sea Temple, the Colossus, and the icy tower of death, as I personally liked to call it.   
  
Then it went from 100 to 1,000 after the Admin revealed his true form. I had become his champion, an experience I still hated to think about, while Jesse and the rest had been sent to his psycho prison.   
  
Now we had escaped the Admin's grasp, but we are willingly heading back into it to stop him. I mean, we have to right? We can't just let him become tyrant to our city. Our world. But with his power, I don't doubt he could end our lives with a snap of his fingers.  
  
I'll be honest. I was scared.  
  
  
Without any verbal communication, the group all unanimously decided to rest. We hadn't slept properly in days, maybe weeks. Despite the heat and smell from the lava, we were relatively safe down here. A perfect time to recharge before we took a stand against the Admin.   
  
Jesse took charge immediatley of course.   
  
"We should collect some blocks and make shelters to protect ourselves from the heat of the lava." She declared, putting on her best leader voice, but I could tell it was just a front. This new threat had left her scared too.   
  
"Good idea, Jesse," Jack replied. "This heat is killing me." Binta and Nurm nodded in agreement and the three got up and started collecting stone and dirt blocks.   
  
Once they had gone, Jesse let out a heavy breath and sat down on a small pile of stone. I walked toward her.  
  
"Hey Jess," I said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "You alright?"  
  
"Yes! I'm fine." She said quickly, straightening up. "I just need to rest."   
  
"Are you sure?" I asked again. I knew she wasn't telling the truth. Something was wrong.  
  
"We should probably start collecting blocks for our shelters." She changed the subject, walked to a nearby wall and started collecting stone. I sighed slightly, but I let it go for now. I would talk to her later.  
  
//A few stacks of blocks later//  
  
Binta, Nurm, Jack, Jesse and I had all created our small huts, each with about 3 by 3 blocks of space inside. Small, but it blocked the heat of the lava well.   
  
Binta's and Jesse's looked the fanciest by far, having a sloped roof and non-cubic shape. Jack's and Nurm's looked like a standard cube with a 1 by 2 hole as an entrance. Mine? It looked the shabiest, but it worked, which was all it needed to do.   
  
  
I was inside my hut, trying to shift all the dirt crumbs to one corner of the room, when Jesse entered.   
  
"Hey," I greeted.   
  
"Hey Petra," she replied. She looked worn out. "I just checked on everyone else and they're all good. Nurm is already asleep."   
  
"Poor guy," I said, sitting down. I had given up hope on ridding the floor of dirt. "He isn't used to all this."  
  
"Nobody is." Jesse replied solemnly. "Anyway, I came to check on you. How are you doing?"   
  
"Me?" I asked. "Well I'm definetly not fine, that's for sure. Who can be with a psycho-god dude wanting to kill us? But with that in consideration, I guess I'm ok?" I paused and looked into her eyes, dark bags forming under them. "It's you I'm more worried about."   
  
"I told you, I'm good," Jesse replied defensively. She started to turn to leave, but I got up and grabbed her hand.   
  
"Please, Jesse." I pleaded. "I can see pretty clearly that you are not 'good'. I'm worried about you."   
  
She looked into my eyes, then at my hand which was grasping hers.  
  
Pale lines streaked up my wrist and palm, scars from the electric shocks the Admin's gauntlet had given me while I was his champion. Her eyes filled with pain at the sight of the scars and she stopped pulling away from me, letting me lead her to sit down on the floor.  
  
We sat in silence for awhile. Jesse's fingers started tracing the scars on my hand, making a jolt of electricity run up my arm, but not like the Admin's electricity. Nothing like that. His were cruel and painful. These jolts were gentle and exciting and made my heart beat faster, feelings I had started noticing long ago would only show up when Jesse was around.   
  
Jesse stopped tracing my scars and just held my hand in hers. She took a shaky breath.   
  
"I'm scared Petra." She said, her voice so low, I almost couldn't hear her. "I don't doubt the Admin could kill us with one look of his eyes, and I'm heading right towards him. _We_ are heading right towards him. I have to be brave because I know everyone else is scared. And I have to act brave for myself too. I'm terrified something will happen to Beacontown. To my friends. To  
 _you._ "   
  
"He hurt you already." She continued, studying my scarred hand, her voice full of pain. "I'm terrified of the thought of anything worse happening to the people I care about." She squeezed my hand and was silent for awhile, her eyes started to mist.  
  
"I'm sorry," She said abruptly, wiping her eyes. "I shouldn't be lowering your spirits when we have something this dangerous to face. I shouldn't have said anythi-"  
  
"No." I interrupted. "You needed to talk about your feelings or you would have gone crazy." I looked into her warm, caramel eyes. "As someone special once told me, it's bad to always keep your feelings bottled up."   
  
Jesse gave me a faint smile, knowing it was her who had given me that advice once.

"We'll get through this." I said, knowing neither of us was truly sure about that, but if it made her feel better, my mission was complete. "We have to. You promised you'd come adventuring with me after all this. We can't do that with the Admin around." I said jokingly, trying to lighten the mood.  
  
"That's true." Jesse replied, smiling slightly.   
  
It was strange how our roles had shifted. This time Jesse was the one who was terrified of losing people she cared about and I was the one comforting her. Usually it was the other way around.  
  
"Do you feel better?" I asked after a few moments of comfortable silence.   
  
"Y-yeah. I do." She let out a slight breath of relief.  
  
"Good." I said, squeezing her hand lightly. "You should get some rest."   
  
"Thanks Petra." She slowly released her grasp of my hand. "I don't know what I would do without you." She gave me one last smile. I returned it, and she left the shelter.   
  
"I don't know what I would do without you either." I whispered to myself.   
\---  
A few minutes later, Jesse's head popped into the doorframe of my hut.   
  
"Uh, actually," she started, shifting her weight from foot to foot, a cute nervous habit of hers. "Would you... mind if I stay here tonight? Or day? I'm not really sure what time it is.."  
  
"Not at all." I replied, shifting over to give her more space. I was actually more than glad to spend time alone with her. The thought gave me that feeling I got only when she was around.   
  
Her nervousness disappeared and she entered. "Thanks. I don't want to risk any nightmares."   
  
"Uh-huh," I smiled, acting unconvinced.   
  
"What's that tone?" Jesse asked, a small questioning smile appearing on her face.  
  
"Are you sure it's the nightmares? Or is it because you like me?" I teased. Jesse laughed. It was the first time I had heard her laugh in a while. It sent a warm feeling through my body.   
  
"Oh, shut up," She replied playfully, and sat down, resting her head on my shoulder.  
  
"Hey, you didn't say no." I smirked. She rolled her eyes. Smiling, she slipped her hand into mine.   
  
We drifted off to sleep, knowing this could be the last time we would ever be together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off of the song Superman by Rachel Platten


	10. EnderCon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang is at the first EnderCon after the Witherstorm ravaged through the land, and Petra and Jesse enjoy the spectacular firework show

Excitement bubbled throughout the town with EnderCon just around the corner. It had been two years since the infamous Witherstorm incident. Old 'heroes' faded into the shadows while the true saviors of the people rose to glory.   
  
With this being the first EnderCon since the incident, what with rebuilding and memorial for the lost and all, people were especially excited for the comvention.  
  
"Have you heard?" A brunette asked her friend excitedly, waving a EnderCon flyer in front of her face. "The new Order of the Stone is going to be there!" She exclaimed. "Offically! They're gonna have a panel and a signing and EVERYTHING!"   
  
"I can't wait!" Her friend shouted excitedly. "I'm going to get my fanart signed!"  
  
\----  
  
"UGH." I groaned. "My hand feels like it's going to fall off! How the heck do people have so many things they want us to sign?" We were backstage after a fan signing, the last of our events for the night.  
  
"It's in the job description, Petra," Jesse laughed. "Become world heroes, have to sign bajillions of things for fans. It goes hand-in-hand, really."   
  
"Hey, it's way easier for you Jesse." Lukas interjected. "You know, being ambidextrous and all. You can use one hand while you let the other have a rest."   
  
Jesse smiled and shrugged. "It's a gift."  
  
"A frickin' good one." Axel muttered, shaking his hand in the air in attempt to relieve his cramps.   
  
"Axel, that won't help." Olivia stated flatly.   
  
"Then what will, Ms. Brainiac?" He shoot back playfully.   
  
"A heat pad." Olivia replied, getting up. "I'm going to get one."   
  
"I'm coming too!" Axel ran after her.   
  
"I think I'm going to go with them," Lukas spoke up, gripping his hand in emphasis. "You guys should explore the rest of the con." He started to exit the room, then stopped and turned back to us. "There's some hoodies hanging up on that coat rack over there. Maybe you should put them on. Don't wanna get mobbed. " He laughed and left.   
  
"Good idea." I said, grabbing two hoodies for me and Jesse. "I've had enough experience being mobbed. With both people _and_ actual mobs. Let's explore!"   
  
"But no Wither adventures this time?" Jesse joked, elbowing me.  
  
"Hey, I can't make any promises. You know me," I laughed.   
  
"Yeah, I know you, Miss Let's-wake-up-Jesse-to-go-on-an-adventure-at-3am," She prodded playfully.   
  
"Hey! That was one time!" I defended. Jesse laughed and slipped her hand in mine.   
  
"But it still makes for a good comeback," she laughed as she squeezed my hand. "Come on, let's explore!"  
  
\----  
  
We walked hand-in-hand throughout the busy streets of Endercon. Although we had just finished our last event of the night, there was still tons to do around the convention. Vendors were selling merch, people were displaying builds and demonstrations of redstone machinery, and the smell of food wafted through the air, along with the excited chatter from the attendees.   
  
"Brings back memories, huh?" Jesse said, looking around at the sight. "From before all _this_ happened."   
  
"It does." I replied. I knew when she was talking about, even though she was vague about it. Before the storm. My thoughts shifting to the past, when we started on this whole journey. "We were just kids back then."   
  
I had been friends with Jesse long before the day it all started with the Witherstorm, but it wasn't until we had to save the world that we started to actually get close, and in a wierd and messed up way, for that reason I was kind of glad the Witherstorm happened.   
  
"Yeah." Jesse agreed. "I honestly don't know how we did it. We were so young. We still are!"   
  
"Yeah, but look where we are now." I replied, spreading my arms at our surroundings for emphasis. "Look at the friends we have. None of that could have happened without the Witherstrom, as traumatizing and crazy as it was. We wouldn't have gotten as close as we are now. I wouldn't trade it for the world."  
  
I turned and my gaze fell on her caramel-colored face, ringed by her beautiful dark brown hair. She smiled warmly, the smile that always calmed me down and told me everything was alright. The smile that always made my heart skip a beat. I love my girlfriend.  
  
I caught myself staring a little too long and looked away. I noticed the crowds had thinned.   
  
"Hey," I wondered aloud. "Where'd everyone go?"   
  
Jesse looked around, then realization dawned on her face. "The fireworks must be starting soon!" She exclaimed excitedly. She grabbed my hand and pulled us in the direction of the main viewing area, but I stopped her.   
  
"It'll be too full there," I told her. "We won't be able to see a thing with the crowds." I saw her excitement dwindle.   
  
"Don't worry," I assured her with a smile crossing my face. "I know the best viewing point."   
  
\----  
  
"Can I open my eyes now, Petra?" Jesse laughed. I was holding both her hands, guiding her up a hill with a single oak tree on top.   
  
"Ok," I smiled. "Go ahead."   
She slowly uncovered her eyes and her face lit up as soon as she took in her surroundings. We were high atop a high that had a perfect view of the sky where the fireworks would be. I loved it whenever I could make her face light up that way.  
  
"Oh Petra, it's perfect!" She grabbed my arms in excitement. "I can't wait for the show!"  
  
"Me too! I heard it's going to be extra-special this year." I replied, sitting down at the base of the tree. Jesse joined me. I pulled a few blades of grass from the ground and let them sift through my fingers. My mouth curved into a small smile as I turned to look at her. Our eyes met.  
  
Suddenly a flash of color and a loud **BOOM!** broke through the night. Our eyes quickly shifted towards the sky in front of us as more fireworks erupted into colors in the night.   
  
"Wow," Jesse breathed, "They're beautiful,"   
  
"They are," I agreed, then shifted my gaze towards her. Her eyes were fixed on the sky, and I could see the reflections of the fireworks in her light brown eyes.   
  
I tore my gaze away from her and back towards the sky. **BOOM**! _BOOM_! _**BOOM**_! Fireworks exploded. Colors danced in the sky.   
  
A quick succession of fireworks in pattern told me the show was about to end. Suddenly, the loudest **BOOM!** s thundered through the sky. Yellow, green, red, blue, and white fireworks erupted in the shape of the amulet of the new Order of the Stone. Jesse gasped, and her hand brushed mine. I heard wonderfully surprised murmurs and chatter from the crowd at the main viewing stage as the sky faded back to its normal state.   
  
"That was amazing!" Jesse exclaimed, her fingers tightening around mine. "Petra, this was the perfect spot! How did you find it?   
  
"I would watch the fireworks from here at the previous cons." I explained, running my hand through the soft grass. "I was alone back then." I paused, then added, "Now I have you to share it with," I slowly shifted my gaze to meet hers.   
  
Our eyes met and I could feel my heart skip a beat. Jesse leaned close to me and I felt her breath on my cheeks as her lips met mine. Tingles ran through my body and lingered even after we seperated. My heartbeat raced as her hand traced mine.   
  
"I love you," I breathed.  
  
"I love you too,"  
  



	11. Missing Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a year since Petra left Beacontown to go adventure on her own. Jesse misses and worries about her tremendously and wishes she had chosen to to go with her.

It's been almost a year since Petra left Beacontown. There were days when I was busy, which helped me take my mind off it. And then there were days like this where every little thing reminded me of her.   
  
Radar and I were having our daily walk of Beacontown, when I heard a laugh. It sounded so crisp and familiar. It sounded like her. I whipped my head around, trying to locate the source of the noise.   
  
"Oh." I said flatly when I saw it was just a citizen. They laughed again and memories flooded back to those times when Petra and I were hanging out and she laughed at something stupid I said.  
  
\----  
  
"Jesse," Petra started. "Why is there a frog living in the bathtub?"   
  
"Why are you asking me?" I tried to sound innocent.   
  
"Because this has 'Jesse' written all over it." Petra replied, holding up my frog. "Seriously, not even Axel would do this."   
  
I snatched up my frog. "Don't hurt him!" I protested. I put him against my cheek. "He is my son." Petra snorted.  
  
"Alright," she said holding in a laugh. "What's his name?" I knew she was just humoring me, but I'll take it.   
  
"I- I haven't thought of that yet." I admitted.   
  
"What a bad parent you are," Petra tsked teasingly. "You didn't even name your child."  
  
I thought for a bit. "Squishy." I said finally.  
  
"What?" Petra asked  
  
"I shall name him Squishy, and he shall be my squishy." I tickled him underneath the chin as Petra snorted again. Suddenly, my finger was engulfed in pain.  
  
"Ow!" I exclaimed, dropping him. "Bad Squishy. Bad! He bit me...."   
  
Petra burst out laughing and I couldn't help but smile.  
  
\----  
  
"Jesse?" I heard Radar say somewhere in the back of my mind, but I didn't really register it.   
  
"Jesse." It was clearer this time but I still didn't react.  
  
"Jesse!" I was bolted to reality.   
  
"Huh? Oh, sorry," I muttered. "I just-I thought it was her."   
  
"Oh," Radar realized sympathetically. "I understand. She'll come back soon Jesse. Don't worry."   
  
But with every passing day, my worry grew greater that maybe she wouldn't come back. Maybe something happened to hurt. She was hurt, lost. Or worse, she didn't want to come back.   
  
I should have gone with her.  
  


  
It was sunset, Petra's favorite time of day. The gates of Beacontown opened to allow me to exit and go on a walk. I stared at the floor as I walked slowly down the stone road. The same one we went on the first day of our crazy Admin adventures and the same one she left on.   
  
Why didn't I go with her?  
  
  
I was almost to the small wooden bridge when I heard a voice.   
  
"Hey,"  
  
My heart stopped. My brain knew it was her, but at the same time was also convincing me that I was just imagining things again. I lifted my gaze slowly. Standing a few yards ahead of me was my best friend.   
  
I stared at her, studying everything about her, tears welling in my eyes. Her aubrun hair, slightly longer than when she left, her freckles dashed across various part of her body, and her eyes. They were just as I remembered them. Proud. Fierce. Familiar.   
  
"Well?" She smiled. Was it just me or were her eyes moist? "No hug?" Her words finally got me to move. I walked towards her slowly at first, speeding up as a huge smile spread across my face until I was running towards her, tears rolling down my cheeks as I jumped into her arms laughing.  
  
"Petra!" I exclaimed, squeezing her as tightly as I could. "I can't believe you're back!"   
  
"I missed you so much," She choked out.   
  
We were both hugging and laughing and crying all at the same time. We seperated to look at each other's faces.   
  
"I missed you too." We looked into each other's eyes for a moment before we kissed.  
  
"I love you,"  
  
"I love you too,"

(Art is mine)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off of the song Here with Me by Marshmello


	12. I Want to Make it Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petra starts noticing Jesse is acting strange and tries to find out what's wrong.

**Petra's POV**

I was in the common room of the Order Hall. It was kinda like a huge living room/kitchen combo area. The perfect place for all of us to just chill and hang out, if everyone else still lived here... Nevermind that! Nothing could ruin my mood today! I had finished a quick breakfast and was ready to head out in the world and do a little exploring. Or mining. Anything with adventure!  
  
"I'm headin' out, Jess!" I called out my usual phrase to let Jesse know I was leaving. We were probably the only two people in the town who were awake at this ungodly hour of the morning. She left a little later than I did to go do mayor-y stuff for Beacontown.  
  
I waited to hear her usual "See you in a bit!" or "Don't die!" remarks, but it never came.   
  
"Jesse?" I called again. Huh. That's weird. I entered Olivia's redstone elevator and climbed to the floor above which housed all our rooms. I felt a little pain knowing Olivia, Axel, and Lukas' rooms were empty. They had their own lives now and didn't stay here anymore.   
  
I knocked on Jesse's door.  
  
"Jess? You in there?" I asked. No answer.  
  
"I'm coming in," I warned as I opened the door. The bed was disheveled but she wasn't there. She must have left earlier than usual. Strange. Now that I think about it, Jesse has been acting weird all this week. Burying herself in work, waking up early and going to bed later than usual. Something was up.  
  
  
 **-Later-**  
  
  
Soaking wet, but happily satisfied with today's adventure, I entered Beacontown, my bag clattering with the sound of empty glass bottles.   
  
With water breathing potions from Ivor, I explored a nearby system of lakes. I discovered several underwater ruins and even found a treasure map! Following it would be tomorrow's adventure. Unfortunately, I also acquired a new cut on my already scar-ridden arm from a trident-wielding Drowned. Luckily it just grazed me, but Jesse would still make a big deal of it. She always seemed to notice the littlest cuts or bruises.  
  
  
"Hey, Ivor!" I called up the skull house structured of stone bricks and Lapis Lazuli. "I came to return your bottles!"  
  
  
"Ah, Petra!" Ivor greeted once I entered. "How did the potions work? Did you discover anything?"  
  
"They worked great, Ivor." I already got a little annoyed with his enthusiasm. I don't know why, but the guy always gets on my nerves. He's cool, just... annoying. "And I found a treasure map. I'm gonna follow it tommorow." Ivor's looked delighted, but then his face turned serious, as if he remembered something he needed to tell me.  
  
"Have you seen Jesse today?" He asked.   
  
"No, why? Have you?" I asked, worried that she might have disappeared.  
  
"I did," Ivor said. Relief flushed through me. "But she was acting strange. Never talking to anyone for too long. She was just bustling around to get work done."   
  
Jesse not talking to anyone? That did sound strange. Worry for her flooded back as I remembered all her other odd behaviours throughout the week.  
  
"I'll talk to her." I told Ivor.   
  
**-Later In the Order Hall Common Room-**  
  
  
The elevator dinged as it reached the floor I was on.  
  
"Hey Jesse!" I greeted as she exited the elevator.   
  
"Hey!" She replied. Something about her voice sounded...off. False. She headed towards the kitchen and washed her hands. As she walked closer I noticed dark bags under her eyes. I had to talk to her.  
  
"You left early today, huh?" I commented, trying to get her to open up, as I headed over to the couch and plopped down to seem casual.  
  
"Oh, I just had a lot of work to get done today." Jesse replied. "Anyways, what did you do today? I hope you didn't get into trouble." She laughed as she walked over to the couch and sat down with me. I was still suspicious, but I played along  
  
"Well, I..." I told her the whole story, but instead of her usual eyes sparkling with excitement, her eyes were glazed over. She nodded every once in awhile but I knew she was pretending. I tried to subtly show off my new scar, but she didn't even take notice of it.  
  
"Jesse?" I asked worriedly. She jumped slightly.  
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"Did you get any sleep last night?"   
  
"Yeah! Of course!" She assured me, but I wasn't convinced. "I mean, the rain was a little loud, but other than that I slept like a baby!" Suddenly, her stomach grumbled. Loudly.  
  
"Jesse-"   
  
"I'm fine, Petra." She snapped. I'll admit, I recoiled a little. Jesse never snapped like that at anyone.   
  
She sighed. "I'm going to my room. I have more papers to look through. Good night."   
  
My heart ached as the elevator doors shut to take her upstairs. Something was _really_ wrong her.  
  
  
 **-Later that night-**  
  
  
I headed upstairs after my time in the gym. Working out helps me fall asleep easier so I've made it a routine to workout before I go to bed. Plus I thought that it would help me get my mind off of worrying about Jesse. She was probably asleep at this time so I slipped to my room quietly. I paused as I passed her door, an ache in my chest signaling my worry returned, but continued to my room.   
  
As I started walking away, I heard a shaky sob come from Jesse's room. I stopped dead in my tracks and listened. I heard light crying and shaky breaths. That was it. I couldn't take it anymore.  
  
I entered the room. At the sound of the door opening, Jesse tried to hide her tears but I knew better.   
  
"Jesse," I started, my voice breaking with pain, " _Please_ , tell me what's wrong."  
  
Jesse lay on the bed, her face burrowed into a pillow. I sat next to her and rested my hand on her back.   
  
"Please," I begged. I couldn't stand seeing her like this.   
  
Jesse was still for a moment and then she turned and clung onto me, starting to cry.  
  
"I miss him, Petra." She said in-between sobs. She didn't need to elaborate. I knew who she was talking about instantly.  
  
"T-the nightm-mares are back. I s-see them everytime I c-close my eyes," she cried. "H-he's just f-falling. Over and over and over."  
  
"Oh, Jesse," I said softly, holding her close to me, my heart ached seeing her this sad again. She was like this for months after Reuben died and I hated that she was going through the pain again. "I miss him too."  
  
"The w-wither-" She started  
  
"Shhh," I whispered as she sobbed into my shoulder. "It's okay. I'm here."   
  
  
Her sobs became light crying until she had no more tears. She hugged me as I held her.   
  
"T-thank you, Petra" she said shakily. "I needed that."   
  
"That's what friends are for," I smiled. "Are you okay?"   
  
"I-i think so." She said. "But, can you stay with me, please? I don't think I can sleep alone tonight."   
  
"Y-yeah, of course," I stuttered the first part, not exactly sure why.   
  
\---  
  
Petra hugged Jesse close as they drifted off. Feeling Petra's breath as she nuzzled closer to Jesse's neck in her sleep, Jesse realized that Petra would do anything for her, anything to make her feel better. Anything to see her happy.  
  
And for the first time that week, Jesse smiled.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the song Monsters by Katie Sky
> 
> This is the last of the chapters I transferred over from my Wattpad! The next update will be a completely new addition!


	13. Music and a Rainy Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse meets a cute employee at the local vinyl store.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof hey, an update!

It was a peaceful Saturday afternoon in downtown. Bikers were riding through the streets, kids played in a nearby park, and couples were strolling through the sidewalks lined with all sorts of interesting stories and restaurants. Today, Jesse was looking for a particular store. A record store.

It was her birthday earlier that week and her friends Axel and Olivia had gifted her a record player. Jesse had a newfound love for the vintage aesthetic and they thought it would be perfect for her. The only problem was that she didn’t own any records, so today she was setting out to find them. The three were planning to meet up later and put the player to use.

  
 _Comic book shop. Interesting, but not what I'm looking for._ Jesse thought as she continued her search. _Oh! A bakery! That's new._

  
“But where is the record store?” Jesse muttered to herself. “I could’ve sworn one was on this street.” 

Her eyes flitted to a Golden Retriever being walked by its owner on the other side of the tree-lined street. She smiled at the pup as she watched it walk away, her gaze suddenly catching on the sign on the other side:

 **Nell's Beats** 🎧.

  
There it is!

After looking both ways, Jesse crossed the road, too caught up in her victory of finding the store to notice the sky ominously getting darker. She was greeted with the sound of a friendly _ding!_ when she entered the store. It was a small shop, but also very cozy and inviting, the sound of lo-fi music in the background added to the comfortable enviroment.

An employee, the only one working at the moment it seemed, was ringing up a customer's order, while a teenage boy was browsing the alternative rock section. Other than that, the store was all Jesse's. She headed straight towards the shelved isles and started looking for her favorite artists. 

After picking out Hayley Kiyoko and Alessia Cara records and a few minutes of looking through the dodie and Steven Universe vinyls, Jesse noticed the store had emptied of customers. Out of the corner of her eye she could see the employee headed her way, probably to ask if Jesse needed any assistance.

"Hi!" The employee greeted, "Do you need help looking for something in particular?" 

Jesse was just about to say, "No, thank you", until she turned and met the employee's eyes.

She was tall, close to Jesse's age, with short, aubrun hair, and freckles sprinkled across her face. 

_Woah.._ _She's cute.._

Scrapping her original plan to politely decline the employee's help, Jesse now wanted to do anything to spend more time with her and try to get to know her. 

"Um, yeah!" Jesse began, "I want to look for some new music. What do you reccomend-" Jesse paused and quickly glanced at the employee's nametag. "Petra?"

"Sure!" The employee, Petra, smiled. "What kind of music do you like?"

Petra usually wasn't the type of peppy employee, eager to help out customers, but this girl was different. She wasn't the usual elderly customer looking for old rock music, or a teen trying to be hip and trendy. This girl seemed genuinly interesting. Plus, she was kinda cute. AND she picked out a Hayley Kiyoko vinyl to purchase. Score!

"I think you'll like this," Petra replied after the girl listed off dodie, Tessa Violet, and Alessia Cara as some artists she liked. Petra picked a record from the indie section and led the girl to the record player.

"Oh!" She said, "I'm Jesse by the way" 

"It's nice to meet you, Jesse." Petra smiled. "And, if I might add, you have a great taste in music." 

Petra led Jesse to a circular nook in the corner of the shop where the record player was. It was a cozy little area, cushions lined the window sill and a few beanbags sat on the floor. A perfect place to chill and listen to music. 

"Woah," Jesse awed, "This is a cool little spot." 

"Yup!" Petra agreed as she placed the vinyl into the record player and started it. Jesse sat down on a window sill and Petra plopped down on a beanbag. 

The soothing sound of lo-fi-esque guitar started to travel through the room.

_You don't have to be a hero to sa-ve the world._

_It doesn't make you a narcissist to lo-ve yourself._

_It feels like nothing is easy, it'll never be._

_That's alright._

_Let it out._

_Talk to me._

Jesse closed her eyes as she took in the beat. Petra smiled when she saw her, knowing the feeling of discovering an awesome song all too well. And maybe she also smiled because Jesse was pretty cute. 

Drums joined into the guitar as the second verse started.

_You don't have to be a prodigy to b-e unique._

_You don't have to know what to say or wh-at to think._

_You don't have to be anybody you can never be._

_That's alright._

_Let it out_

_Talk to me._

The two sat quietly, just enjoying the music. They were so focused and drawn on the soothing melody that neither of them noticed the _plink! plink!_ of raindrops starting to fall outside. 

_Talk to me._ The final lyric was followed by the fading out of guitar and drums. Jesse slowly opened her eyes, a slight smile still on her face. 

"I loved that song! Who is it by?" She asked, humming the melody in her head.

"Cavetown," Petra replied as she took the vinyl out of the record player. "I discovered him a few weeks ago and have been listening ever since" She laughed.

"I thin-" Jesse was interrupted by a loud **CRACK!** as thunder shook the sky. The two jumped and suddenly noticed the downpour that was going on outside. 

"Woah.." Petra breathed. "That's _a lot_ of rain."

"Yeah," Jesse agreed, staring out the window. "Oh shoot!" She exclaimed suddenly. "I have to meet my friends soon! But with this rain..." She trailed off. Yeah, she had to go meet up with her Axel and Olivia, but maybe the rain wasn't a completely bad thing. She could get to know Petra a little more. Maybe even work up the courage to ask her out.. 

_I'll just send a quick text to the guys to let them know I'm running late._

"Looks like you'll have to stay awhile," Petra jolted Jesse out of her thoughts. She gave a Jesse a little smile as she put the record back on the player, starting the album and creating a calming ambience to block out the thunder and rain. 

"Yeah, it looks that way," Jesse sighed and sat back down. "So what kind of music do _you_ like?" She asked, in an attempt to start a conversation. Petra's eyes lit up a little when she heard the question.

"Well, there's so many artists I like..." 

The topic of music shifted to TV shows and movies they liked, surprisingly having a lot in common. Petra found it easy to laugh along with Jesse and get lost in a conversation. Whenever she smiled, her eyes sparkled, and Petra found it so darn cute. 

"So how'd you get this job?" Jesse asked after a short conversation theorizing about the next installment of a popular movie franchise. 

"I was just looking to make some money while in college," Petra said a little sheepishly. 

"Oh, what college do you go to?" Jesse asked. There were only three colleges in the area and it would be pretty awesome if Petra went to hers.

"Beacon University," Petra replied. "You?"

"I go there too!" Jesse exclaimed.

"Really?!" Petra asked, smiling. "That's awesome! We should hang out sometimes."

"Yeah!" Jesse replied enthusiastically, a small blush forming on her face. "We should!" 

They had been so deep in conversation up until now that they didn't notice the rain had let up. The sky was starting to lighten up as the sun peeked through the clouds.

"Hey, the rain let up," Petra commented, a little dejected. She was enjoying spending time with Jesse. 

"Oh! I should probably get going then," Jesse replied, still wanting to stay here and keep talking to Petra, but at the same time Axel and Olivia were waiting for her. 

Petra walked Jesse to the exit, silently gathering the courage to ask Jesse out. When the pair got to the door, Jesse turned and faced the taller girl. 

"It was great meeting you," She said with a smile. "I wish we could've talked more but I really need to meet up with my friends." 

"Don't worry about it," Petra smiled back. "I had fun too."

 _It's now or never._ She thought to herself.

"Hey," Petra started nervously. "Maybe we could talk again over coffee or something?" Just getting the words out made her feel fluttery inside.

Jesse smiled as she realized what Petra meant, inwardly squealing.

"Sure!" She responded enthusiastically. "I'd like that!"

"Great!" Petra replied happily, feeling even more fluttery inside now that Jesse accepted. "Let me give you my number so we can communicate," She quickly grabbed a piece of paper and pen from the cashier's counter, scratched something on it quickly, and handed it to Jesse. "Here."

"Thanks," Jesse smiled, opening the door behind her. "I should really get going, but talk to you later?" 

"Yeah," Petra smiled back. "Talk to you later!" She replied as Jesse closed the door. 

"Yesssss!" She celebrated as soon as Jesse walked out of view of the store.

_Oh my god I can't believe that actually happened aaAAA!_ Jesse pumped her fists as she got out of view of the store. 

The two couldn't stop thinking about the next time they would meet.


	14. I Hate When We Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petra and Jesse get into a big fight the day before the whole gang reunites up for a camping trip and the two will be stuck together in the wilderness.
> 
> (A modern college au)

The last day before spring break was not going how either girl had wanted. 

"Please don't be mad," Petra pleaded. "I swear I was going to tell-"

"Petra, you lied to me!" Jesse exclaimed, her face hot with the mixture of confusion, anger, and betrayal. "Of course I'm mad!" Jesse paced to the other side of her friend's dorm room, trying to calm down. 

"I'm sorry!" Petra tried to apologize, but the damage was done. Jesse continued as if she hadn't heard. 

"I feel like I don't know you anymore." She said painfully. "You've been acting so.. distant. And now you've been hiding _this?_ I guess the distancing makes sense now." 

Petra's temperament caught up to her and she switched her stance from apologetic to defensive. "Well I don't have to tell you every little thing that happens in my life." She snapped. 

"You're switching universities!" Jesse exclaimed, spreading her arms to emphasize. "How is this _not_ something you tell to your friend?! I had to find out from your _professor_!" 

"It's not like I even get the chance," Petra retorted, her face now red. "We never see even see each other anymore! It's like we're not even friends!" 

This hit Jesse hard. The two had been very close for so long now and they had gotten through so many fights, although none this big. With their first year in college, Jesse will admit she hasn't been seeing her friends as much as she would like. Did Petra really feel like this distance was driving a stake through their friendship? 

"We are still friends, Petra." Jesse said staring into Petra's, her voice suddenly lower and more reserved than before. 

_Oh no._ Petra thought subconsciously as soon as she saw the way Jesse's expression fell when she had said those words, but with the aubrun-haired girl's temperamental attitude, her headstrong stance remained unwavered as she stared back into Jesse's eyes in silence. 

To Jesse, this tensed silence from Petra seemed to sneer, _Are we?_

In the back of her head, Jesse knew they were just caught up in the moment. Sure, Petra not telling Jesse that she was leaving their university to go to another was a pretty serious thing, but they would make up. They always did. But Jesse's feelings of anger and betrayal took over those of rationality. She met Petra's hard gaze with one of her own until Jesse said,

"I guess we're not." 

"I guess so." Petra replied coldly. 

They glared at each other for a few more moments. They both hated when they fought, but right now emotions were too high. Jesse stormed past Petra as she left her room, slamming the door behind her. 

As soon as she left, tears threatened to leave her eyes. Whether they were of anger or hurt feelings, Jesse did not know. 

_Why didn't she tell me?_ The thought kept pounding through her head. Jesse, Petra, and Lukas have been going to the University of Beacon together for almost a year now, and now she finds out Petra has secretly enrolled and been accepted to Champion University, starting this fall. Sure it's not far away,

_But she still should have told me! We tell each other everything, why did she hide, and lie! about this?_

Jesse thought angrily, as she remembered the time not too long ago when Petra had mentioned a few classes she had signed up for here for next semester. She had seemed a little off when she shared that, and now Jesse knew it was because she was lying to cover up her transfer.

Jesse trudged to the other side of the large campus, which housed her dormitories. Her were emotions high, and her heart low.

**-**

As soon as Jesse slammed the door, Petra gave a short yell of frustration, although why she was frustrated was unknown to her. Jesse had every right to be mad at her. Petra was even mad at herself. Maybe that's why she was frustrated?

Petra paced as she replayed what had just happened between her and Jesse in her head, her anger and frustration slowly turning to guilt and unease. She sat down on her couch and buried her head in her hands as the negative feelings became an uncomfortable ache in Petra's stomach. 

_"We're still friends, Petra."_ Jesse had said.

_Maybe not anymore._ Petra thought grimly. _I screwed that up._ Tears formed in her eyes as Petra was left alone, guilty, and with a terrible stomach ache. 

**Later that day**

It was almost sunset when Jesse had awoken from a nap, attempting to forget the terrible fight she had had with her friend. The nap was unsuccessful, as her sleep was constantly interrupted by persistent and uncomfortable dreams. She checked her phone groggily to see multiple texts from Olivia. 

_Hey, how's it going?_

_Just checking to make sure you're packed for the camping trip tomorrow. Can't wait to see everyone!_

"Shiiiiit...." Jesse breathed as she remembered.

A few months ago, Jesse, Olivia, Axel, Lukas, and Petra had agreed to a group camping trip. Of course, it was a cold winter then and they were busy with their studies, so they decided to go on spring break when neither thing was an issue.

They had all been looking forward to having fun and spending time together, but with the fight Jesse had with Petra earlier, she totally forgot. And now she was going to be forced to spend two awkward days together with her in the wilderness. 

_Hey Olivia, I can't wait to see you too._

 _I'm not doing great to be honest. Kinda_ _forgot about the trip._

_Are you okay?_

_Wanna talk?_

_I got into a pretty big fight with Petra..._

_Camping is going to be awkward lol_

_Sorry to hear that :(_

_But hey, what better way to force a make-up than being stuck together in the woods?_

"Hmm," Jesse hummed thoughtfully. "She's not wrong."

_True._

_Axel and I will be there around 2pm to pick you, Petra, and Lukas up. I'll let the others know. If you wanna talk, let me know._

_Ok._

_I think I'll be okay. See you tomorrow!_

Jesse sighed as she shut her phone off. She did not like the idea of being stranded in the wilderness with Petra so soon after a fight. 

If it was up to Jesse, she would have made-up by now; she was usually very quick to do so. But this was up to Petra to initiate, after all it was her who had hid and lied about going to Champion University. 

As Jesse remembered the reason the fight occurred, her head began to swirl. Why in Admin's name hadn't Petra told Jesse about going to a different university? Petra could be secretive at times, but this was way bigger and more serious than anything she had ever withheld before. Did Petra really feel as if their friendship wasn't as good as before? Is that we she didn't tell Jesse? 

The brunette's head began to hurt as these thoughts circulated in her head. 

"I might as well start packing," She said with a sigh. _Maybe that will keep my mind busy._

**—**

 _"The camping trip!"_ Petra head-palmed as she recieved Olivia's text. "Damn it."

_I mean, I'm excited to see everyone._ Petra thought with anticipation. _But... Jesse._

Usually one would find a camping trip with their crush to be romantic, but that hope was dashed by their fight earlier.

Petra felt terrible about not telling Jesse about Champion University and seeing how hurt Jesse looked earlier when she found out made the pain even worse. 

She had really wanted to tell Jesse sooner, but the time always seemed wrong. Not to mention it made Petra anxious that Jesse would respond negatively to the news, but this fight was a thousand times worse than anything Petra could have anticipated. She made a silent resolve to _never_ wait this long to tell her friends something like this. A resolve she was already doing badly at, as she still hadn't told Olivia, Axel, or Lukas. 

Petra gave a frustrated sigh. She hated not being on friendly terms with Jesse. The brunette always made Petra feel happy when she was around, like everything was okay. When they fought, it always felt like a piece of Petra's heart wasn't working as it should. 

_I have to apologize to her._ Petra thought. _But Jesse is still upset. Plus, it's getting late.._

She knew it was going to be tough. Petra often disliked to talk about serious stuff, especially when she expected a negative reaction, hence the procrastination that led to this whole fight in the first place. She knew it was a bad trait, but she couldn't help but feel anxious about it. 

_I_ will _try tomorrow._ She promised herself. 

**The Next Day**

"I wonder where Petra is?" Lukas wondered aloud. He and Jesse were sitting under a tree in the shade near the spot Axel and Olivia would pick them up to go camping.

"Oh, uh. Yeah.." Jesse agreed awkwardly. She was getting very nervous to how this trip would turn out with her and Petra not being on the best terms right now. 

Lukas thought it was weird that Jesse wasn't more preoccupied by the fact Petra wasn't here yet. Those two were usually stuck together like glue. That along with the weird tone in Jesse's voiced raised a bit of concern for his friend. "You okay?" He asked, looking at her.

"Yeah," Jesse sighed. "Petra and I just got into a fight yesterday so I'm not overly excited for the weird tension that follows."

"Oh," Lukas said, relieved it was nothing too serious. Petra and Jesse could never stay mad at each other and it never took long for them to make up. "I gotcha. If you don't mind me asking, what was it about?"

Jesse bit her lip. Lukas goes to the same university she and Petra do, so this affects him too. This is something Petra should tell him herself. 

"I don't think I should say until I'm able to talk to Petra about it," Jesse said finally.

"That's alright," Lukas smiled reassuringly at Jesse. "I understand." 

Just then, Lukas spotted Petra heading their way. "Hey Petra!" He called as he stood up and walked over to greet her. Jesse caught Petra meet her gaze and quickly avert her eyes as she realized Jesse had saw her looking. 

"Hey Lukas!" She turned her attention to her friend. 

Jesse stood up and prepared herself for the weird interaction that was to follow as her two friends walked over, exchanging conversation. 

"Hey, Petra." Jesse greeted, her voice slightly strained. 

"Oh, hey Jesse." Petra scratched the back of her head awkwardly and placed her backpack on the ground. Jesse noticed Petra's face flushing red. If the situation wasn't so uncomfortable, she might have even found it cute. 

The tense seconds of silence that followed were thankfully cut short by a familiar truck pulling up to the curb of the area they were waiting at. 

"They're here!" Jesse exclaimed excitedly as Olivia stepped out of the passenger seat. 

"Hey everyone!" She greeted, hugging each of her friends. "It's so good to see you!"

"You too!" Petra replied with a smile. God, she missed her friends. 

Jesse was so caught up in the reunion she hardly noticed Axel had joined until she was practically crushed by his hug. 

"Woah, Axel!" She laughed. It felt amazing to have all her friends around again, laughing and having fun. 

After everyone had had a chance to reunite, bags were put securely in the bed of the truck, and Petra called shotgun, the gang was on their way. 

One would think that a three hour drive would be boring, but Jesse actually found it fun. She was surrounded by her friends. Literally. Olivia and Lukas occupied the window seats and Jesse was stuck in the middle. They caught up, laughed, poorly sung along to music, and just enjoyed each other's company. It almost felt like everything was back to normal, before college, except for the fact that Jesse and Petra hardly had interacted. It felt almost alien to them to not be talking and laughing with each other, and everyone else noticed it too. Those two were always so close and the absence of their friendly banter left a noticeable hole in the group. 

"We're here!" Axel announced enthusiastically as he pulled into the campgrounds parking lot. The group cheered and excitement was in the air. 

**—**

"Tent's are all set up!" Petra called to Olivia as she and Axel had finished staking the final one firmly into the ground. 

"Great!" Olivia replied as she walked over. "Just so everyone knows, this is the girl's tent." She pointed to the red one. "And this is the boy's tent." She pointed to the green. "It would have been boring if each person had their own tent and I couldn't find one big enough for the five of us so this will do." 

"Sounds good," Lukas agreed. Suddenly, Axel's stomach gurgled. Loudly. 

"Let's get a fire going," Jesse laughed. 

"Ha, yeah," Petra chuckled, but as soon as it came out of her mouth she felt awkward at the interaction. She _hated_ this. She wished she could just be herself around Jesse again and have their relationship back. Jesse, however, showed no sign that she had heard what Petra had said.

 _I_ really _should apologize._ Petra thought. _But I think Jesse is still upset. She did just ignore me. Maybe I should give her a little more time._

Jesse didn't show any reaction to what Petra had said, but it felt nice in that quick moment to have things back to how they were before.

The sun was beginning to set by the time the fire was made and the food and utensils were unpacked. 

"Who wants hotdogs?" Axel asked enthusiastically, holding up a pack of hotdogs in one hand and sticks to cook them with in the other. "Don't worry Jess, I have vegetarian ones for you."

"Oh, perfect! Thanks, Axel," Jesse said with appreciation.

"I'll set the buns up while you guys cook the hotdogs," Lukas offered, already preparing the paper plates to be served. 

"Efficient plan," Olivia commended with approval, grabbing a stick and hotdog and starting to roast them over the fire. The others did the same. 

They talked, laughed, and shared spooky stories until they were tired and ready to go to bed.

—

Jesse had a hard time getting to sleep that night. Whether it was the excitment of hanging out with her friends or her mind still mulling over the fight with Petra, was unknown.

_Probably both,_ Jesse thought. She fought the urge to toss and turn so as to not bother her tentmates, Olivia and Petra, but she just couldn't stay asleep.

_Alright, that's it._ Jesse mentally declared. _I need some air or something._

She quietly climbed out of her sleeping bag and slid on her slip-on shoes, unzipping the tent painstakingly slowly so as to not make noise.

When they were collecting kindling for the fire, Jesse had come across an interesting spot not far from the campsite; a cliff that overlooked a pine forest. She decided to go there now.

After Jesse had closed the tent, Petra shifted. _Where in the world is she going?_ She thought, a little worriedly. _I should probably follow her..._

Pulling her denim jacket over her tank-top and quickly grabbing her Nike slides, she exited the tent and started heading in the direction Jesse's footsteps had sounded.

Half-awake, Olivia smiled as she heard Petra go after Jesse. 

_Finally,_ she thought sleepily. _Those two will make out._

 _Make_ up. She corrected herself after a few seconds, as her sleepy self realized her mistake. _Well, they could make out too. I wouldn't be surprised._ Olivia yawned and went back to sleep. 

It wasn't long until the trail Petra traversed led into a small clearing; a cliff overlooking the forest below. At the edge sat Jesse who peacefully gazed into the stars. Petra felt a little embarrassed to be there, because of their fight and all, but this was as best a time as any to finally apologize. 

"Hey," Petra said sheepishly. Jesse looked back and met Petra's gaze. 

"Oh, hey," she greeted back, returning her view to the night sky. Petra stood there awkwardly for a few moments, not knowing what to do, until Jesse patted the ground next to her, inviting Petra to sit. 

Dangling one leg over the edge of the cliff, Petra sat next to her friend in silence for awhile, trying to figure out what she wanted to say. 

"Jesse?" Petra asked finally.

"Hmm," 

"I-I'm sorry. You're right, I shouldn't have hid that I was going to Champion University, and I definitely shouldn't have lied." She paused, then added: "It was—a _shitty_ thing to do to you." 

Jesse was quiet for a few moments. "Why didn't you tell me, Petra?" Her voice was low, almost a soft whisper, but the feelings of hurt and confusion in her voice were unmistakable. 

"I was going to tell you, I swear." Petra started, ashamed that she had made Jesse feel so terribly. "I kept pushing it off because I was afraid that you'd react badly. Afraid that it would lessen our friendship. But this," She stopped and shook her head slightly. "This was _so_ much worse than what I was trying to avoid." 

_Yeah, it really was._ Jesse thought to herself, but she kept quiet. She was relieved that Petra was apologizing and they could finally go back to their usual dynamic, but...

"You still should have told me, Petra," Jesse responded, her voice still low. 

"I know. I'm sorry," Petra apologized again. "I feel _terrible_ knowing I made you feel that way."

"Why were you so afraid I would respond badly?" 

Petra took a moment to gather her thoughts, "I-I feel like ever since we started college, we haven't been as close as usual. I mean, of course we would be spending less time together, but it just felt like our friendship in general had just— _changed._ " She continued in a slightly lower voice. "I was afraid that if I told you, it would change even more, for the worse. Looking back I know that was stupid, but I couldn't help thinking it." 

"Is that what you meant when you said it was like we weren't friends anymore?" Jesse asked.

"Yeah," Petra replied sheepishly. "But I was upset and didn't mean for it to come out that extreme. I know that hurt you. I'm sorry," Petra finally turned and met Jesse's gaze. 

"We'll always be friends, Petra," Jesse said with a faint smile. "Even if we fight or are miles away, I'll always care about you,"

"I'll always care about you too," Petra promised.

They sat in strange silence for awhile, staring into space, until Jesse spoke. 

"I was upset and confused that you didn't tell me," She started, "and to be honest, I kinda still am, but I feel better now, thanks to your apology" Her smile widened slightly.

"Do you... accept it?" Petra asked.

Jesse laughed, and suddenly it felt like all was right again. "Yes, Petra, I accept your apology,"

"Oh, okay," Petra smiled. "So, we're good?"

"Yes," Jesse said relieved. She rested her hand on Petra's. The contact made a small shiver run through Petra's body. "It's good to be back together."

"It is." Petra's smile widened as she turned her view up to the expansive sky of stars above them. 

"I have one question," Jesse proceeded.

"Yeah?" 

"Why are you going to Champion University in the first place?" 

"I've been thinking about getting more into art," Petra explained. "and they have one of the best programs in the region. I don't know if art is something I want to stick with, but I definently want to explore it." 

"That's really cool, Petra," Jesse said sincerely. "I'm happy for you."

"Thanks,"

"You know you'll have to tell the others soon, right?" 

"I know," Petra sighed. "I'll do it soon, I promise." Jesse hummed in acknowledgement.

"Do you want to stay here for awhile or–" Petra started after a few moments of silence.

"We can stay if you want," Jesse replied. 

"Yeah," Petra smiled. "I'd like that," 

Feeling a twitch from Jesse's finger on her hand, a slightly blushing Petra took this as an invitation to intertwine their fingers together. Jesse thoroughly welcomed this act, and rested her head on the taller girl's shoulder as the two stared at the beautiful night sky in comfortable and familiar silence.


End file.
